When the past comes back to bite you
by venomousgal
Summary: BD spoilers! What if Rosalie helped Bella by distracting Edward so she could escape with her unborn child in chapter 7? What if Renesmee grew up never knowing Edward? What happens when her and Bella return to Seattle 20 years later?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. I have borrowed them from the great Stephenie Meyer. Please go to my profile to see "picture" of Renesmee Cullen AKA "Ness Earnshaw."

Renesmee's POV

Another tedious year of high school to look forward to, another first day being the new girl. Ugh! Sometimes I really hated my life. I took one last look in the review mirror and sighed. My long auburn hair went whatever way it wanted to and my brown eyes were too big; I decided there was no help for it and shrugged. I grabbed my bag and slipped out of the car as my mom laughed at me.

"Ness, you are beautiful! It will be alright…." she reassured me gently.

"Bye Mom," I replied, sticking my tongue out at her. She winked at me and blew me a quick kiss before she spun out of the parking lot leaving a cloud of dust behind. Several students looked in awe at the silver mustang speeding down the street with music blaring loudly out of the open windows. Shit. I didn't want any more attention drawn to me.

My mother and I had just moved to Seattle last week. She had registered at the local community college while I got stuck with the whole high school experience….again. You see I am 25 years old, but stuck in the body of a 17 year old. My mom is 43 years old and looks 19 or 20 years old at best. The world thinks that she is my older sister and guardian. This is our story. My mom is a vampire, and I am a half vampire, or half breed as I like to call it.

You see, I was conceived when my mom still was human. My father was a vampire and theirs was a once in a lifetime, unheard of romance. They had been separated somehow after my mom found out she was pregnant with me, shortly after being married. She was turned after she gave birth to me as a result of the venom in the amniotic fluid entering her bloodstream. We had lived in Italy in a small town called Volterra for the first 5 years of my life in a large coven, then mom made the decision to come back to the States and we had travelled around the west coast moving and starting over every few years.

My mom would not talk to me about my father; she wouldn't even say his name. She said that it hurt her too much to talk about him or to think about him, and seeing the raw pain in her eyes I believed her. I also knew she still loved him and that she felt guilty that I had grown up without a father. It frustrated me that I knew so little. I mean, my dad is still out there somewhere, and I always wonder if I am like him and whether or not he would like the person I am. Sometimes I catch mom watching me with a sad smile on her face and I think maybe it is because I remind her of him. I wish I had someone I could talk to about how I feel but that just isn't a possibility. Talking to mom was out, and as a rule we avoided close friendships with humans as that could lead to complications, especially with my ability. One touch from my hand and all of my memories would play through your mind like a movie. I was a freak. Did I get that from_ him_? I knew I didn't have mom's abilities.

I knew the necessity of our lifestyle, moving every few years, keeping a low profile in the community. It was always the same. This move was different though. My mom was excited for the first time in years I saw her really smile. In a rare moment she had disclosed to me that it felt like coming home. This was the most she had ever let slip about her past and it excited me. Maybe I would finally get some answers. Maybe I would finally find out about my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am just having fun. Check out my profile for picture of Renesmee as well as the only picture she has of both of her parents. Oh and please review, I always like your feedback!**

**Alice's POV**

The whole school was buzzing. A new girl had enrolled this morning. The word was that the female population was already jealous of her looks and the males were falling over themselves to meet her. I hadn't caught sight of her yet but was anxious for lunch period to see this for myself. A little amusement in our lives didn't hurt, in fact it made it more bearable, broke the tedious pattern. I thought of how glad I was that Edward was not here with us today. This would have been too much for him, the similarities. He had never returned to school. We all missed Bella, but he had never gotten over her.

It had been years, but I remember it so clearly….they had been so perfect together. The vampire and his human bride. They had a special kind of love, an unbelievable kind of love. They had gone through so much just to be together, and he was to change her after giving her one last human experience. That should have been enough, for them to have a little happiness, but Edward had gotten Bella pregnant on their honeymoon. None of us, not even our father Carlisle, had ever heard of this being possible. The pregnancy was advancing much too rapidly and Edward panicked. He was afraid it would kill Bella and he cut the honeymoon short to rush home to our father. Carlisle was a doctor, and Edward wanted him to abort the fetus. Unfortunately, Bella did not feel the same way.

Edward could hear people's thoughts, but was never able to do so with Bella and so he never knew what she had decided. He was so distracted with his worry for her safety and thoughts of getting her home that he took her silence as fear. When they had reached the airport in Rio de Janeiro, he stopped to take a phone call from Rosalie, and she had disappeared. He later received a text message on his phone. It was short and to the point, but shattered him none the less.

_I'm sorry. I love you._

We never heard from her again, but after many years of research Carlisle found out that half breed children do exist, but that the mother generally dies in childbirth as the child tears its way out of her. I still remember Edward's roars when we learned this. He was broken at the end, he was still broken and I don't think he will ever be whole. I shook my head, bringing myself out of those memories. Jasper smiled at me sadly feeling my despair. He knew me so well. I looked up as we reached the cafeteria and made my way over to where Emmett and Rosalie had found us a table.

"Why the long faces guys?" asked Emmett.

"Alice was remembering Bella" Jasper explained.

Emmett frowned and Rosalie shifted nervously in her chair. She always acted so weird when we mentioned Bella, but I always put it off to her guilt of not being nice to Bella when she was with our family.

I suddenly registered that it had gotten very quiet in the cafeteria and that people were whispering all around us. The new girl had obviously made her appearance. I looked up and was stunned. She was almost as beautiful as an immortal. It was uncanny really. She had wavy bronze colored hair that fell to her shoulders, big brown eyes, a flawless ivory complexion, and full lips. Her scent was something I never had encountered before, it was familiar, yet different, and did not trigger our blood lust. She was exquisite. We all stared our mouths slightly opened. Who was this girl?

The girl looked around the room uncertainly, not sure where to sit. Her eyes travelled over our table then snapped back quickly and she smiled widely. What? Humans usually avoided us, their instincts unconsciously telling them to stay away. She was human; I could hear her heartbeat, although it was much faster than normal. The girl rushed over to our table still grinning and took the empty chair beside Rosalie. We were all still too shocked to say anything. Her next words shattered us completely.

She smirked at us, clearly excited "Hi I'm Ness. So what do you vamps do for fun around here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Not that I would mind getting her big paycheck!**

**Renesmee's POV**

It was almost funny really. They were staring at me with shock written on their faces. The big guy even had his mouth hanging open.

I giggled. It was so awesome! I had not seen other vamps since Italy! I noted that their eyes were the same color as my mom's. Vegetarians! Even better! Mom would be warning me to be careful, but it had been so long. I would not tell them everything, but just enough to make friends.

I decided that it was time to put them out of their misery. I held up my hand pointed at myself and said "Half breed." This only seemed to shock them more. The little one with black spiky hair held out her hand as if to touch my arm her eyes full of wonder. I immediately flinched back "I don't like to be touched" I said sharply. I took a deep breath, smiled and tried again "My name is Ness Earnshaw, and you are…"

That seemed to break them out of their trance. The tiny black haired girl spoke up quickly, excitement dancing in her eyes "Hi! Sorry, you just surprised us. I am Alice Cullen and this is my husband Jasper Hale," she gestured towards the large blond male beside her.

The other guy spoke up "I am Emmett Cullen and this is my wife Rosalie Hale."

I looked them over curiously. Emmett was huge and had dark curly hair. He should have been intimidating to me, but he really reminded me of a big teddy bear. Rosalie was different altogether. She didn't speak but stared at me strangely. She was almost as stunning as my mother in her beauty. That was saying a lot. Alice was petite and reminded me of a little hyper pixie. She had a hard time staying still. Jasper was almost as muscular as Emmett, but had a quiet demeanor and a shy smile. I blushed when I realized that I had been staring.

"Ness," asked Jasper quietly "You said you are a half breed, are you living with a coven? Where are your parents?"

The smile on my face died "I live alone with my mother. The world thinks she is my sister. I don't know my father."

"Wait, did I hear you right? Your mother is a vampire? I though half breeds could only be born to a human?" Rosalie suddenly spoke up leaning forward staring at me intently. This was obviously important to her for some reason.

"My mother was a human. My birth nearly killed her, but the venom in the amniotic fluid seeped into her bloodstream and she began to change. There were other's there at my birth who assisted her as well" I explained.

Rosalie's face fell in disappointment, but Alice remained curious "What did your mother tell you about your father?" she asked politely.

"She tells me nothing. She won't speak of him, not ever. Last time I asked her his name she locked herself in her room for days and cried" I whispered ashamed.

Emmett spoke up "That must make you feel terrible" his voice was sad. Finally somebody understood.

"My mom told me that coming here to Seattle made her feel close to home. I was hoping I would find some answers…." I trailed off embarrassed. I was spilling my secret thoughts out to people I had just met, but I felt strangely at ease.

"Do you have anything to go on Ness? Any clues at all? Maybe our father Carlisle could help you find your past. He has been around for a long time and has met many of our kind" Jasper spoke up quietly and Alice beamed at him, obviously pleased with his question. Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I do know this. My mom told me my full name was special to her, as much as I hate it," they all looked at me waiting "and I do have one picture mom gave me of her and my father when I wouldn't stop asking questions. It doesn't help me much though, because my father's face is in profile in the photo" I explained.

"Do you have the picture with you?" Alice questioned.

"Sure, I never go anywhere without it," I stopped and flushed a deep red, they would think I was a freak after that statement. I tried to explain myself "It is the only link I have to my father." I reached into my purse and carefully pulled out the leather case holding the picture.

Before I could show them the photo Emmett reminded me of what I had said earlier "Hey Ness, what is your full name anyways?"

I turned to him and groaned "No laughing, I swear my mother wanted to punish me. It's Renesmee Carlie Masen Earnshaw." I absently passed Alice the photo in my hand turning back to Emmett. Alice opened the leather portfolio, and gasped her hand flying to her chest as she stared at me incredulously.

"What! Alice, what is it?" Jasper was clearly concerned at her response. She tore her eyes from my face, looked around at everyone and slowly put the picture down on the table for them to see.

"Holy Shit" breathed Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer! Hope everyone is enjoying the story, please review! Check out the pictures of Ness, Edward and Bella on my profile!**

**APOV**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Edward's daughter…..Could it really be? She stared intently at Jasper realizing instantly that he had recognized the picture and I watched as her face flushed bright red as several emotions warred across her delicate features. Surprise, hope, fear, uncertainty and then finally excitement. Rosalie and Emmett were looking from the picture to Ness in astonished silence.

I reached out and touched her hand and the world stopped and my vision telescoped to a single point.

_I was in a bright bedroom done in cream and royal blue. A dark haired girl was standing looking out the window at the forested back yard. She turned and smiled softly "It feels so much like home here."_

I stumbled back in surprise and Jasper caught me around the shoulders "Did you have a vision? Alice, are you okay?" he urged when I didn't answer immediately. I simply shook my head and stared intently at Ness who had wrapped her arms around her torso and was looking embarrassed.

"You saw my thoughts, my memories. I was thinking of mom" she explained, but would not meet my gaze. She was clearly uncomfortable with her ability. "Mom said that until I was around 4 years old, that this was my preferred method of communication," she nodded towards her hands. "Now, I don't want people to think I am a freak. That I am not normal, so I don't touch people, and I don't like when they touch me" she whispered.

It had been amazing to see, and Bella, well if Bella was pretty before, she was extraordinary now! Her eyes glowed the same gold color as ours! Edward was going to swoon when he finally laid eyes on her.I looked up at her fiercely"There is nothing to be ashamed of! Jasper and I have gifts too. I can see the future and he can manipulate emotions." I spun and pointed at the picture of Edward and Bella laying on the table "The man in that picture, your father, can hear everyone's thoughts." I paused realizing that I had certainly just confirmed that we did indeed know the identity of the man in the photo. She looked at me and bit her lip uncertainly, and then she pulled herself up straighter, composing herself and demanded "Tell me everything!" How very much like her father she was!

"He doesn't know you are alive. He thinks that your mother is….dead. Half breeds usually end up killing their mother in childbirth. He was terrified when he realized that he had impregnated Bella. They had just married and were still on their honeymoon in Rio de Janeiro. He was trying to get her safely back home to the States to talk to our father Carlisle who is a doctor. He wanted to stop the pregnancy, to abort the fetus" I mentally kicked myself as soon as the words were out of my mouth when I saw the expression of hurt flash across her face. I continued explaining quickly "Not because he didn't want you, but because he was terrified of losing Bella. He was afraid that the pregnancy would kill her. Bella was scared too, but of what would happen when they got home. She wanted you. When he was distracted at the airport, she ran and disappeared from his life."

Ness' eyes narrowed as she stared at all of us and then at me in particular "How do you know so much about my parents?" she asked.

I stared straight back into her eyes as I spoke noting that they were so much like Bella's had been "Your father, Edward Cullen, is our brother."

She reeled backwards at this statement and Rosalie quickly reached out to steady her. I could see that she was thinking furiously, she had the same little wrinkle in between her eyes that Bella used to get when she was flustered.

"Where is your mom?" I asked softly. "We have all missed her so much Ness. Is she okay? Your father, well, he has never been the same. He can still barely pull himself together and he blames himself everyday thinking he killed her with his love."

"She is registered at the college, majoring in the dance program," she replied. "Mom, is very fragile emotionally. She has a hard time allowing people to become close to her, to trust herself. She still loves him, that much I do know for all that she won't discuss him with me. I have heard her crying at night when she thinks I am sleeping." She looked down embarrassed to have disclosed that much to us.

I could only begin to think of what this would do for Edward. He had been living without his heart for the last 20 years. To find that Bella was still alive and that he had a daughter…..I couldn't wait to see his smile again. I reached out and purposely grasped my niece's hands to her astonishment, blocking her images and asked her "Would you like to come to our home and meet my parents and your father?"

She looked at me for a moment and hesitated "I should speak with my mother first Alice."

I stiffened at this and the vision swept over me like a wave. If she told Bella, Bella would run again and they would be gone. Bella would be scared that Edward might reject them or be angry with her, and be scared of letting herself feel again. I knew that I would have to be careful about this.

I shook the vision off and ignored my siblings pointed looks and Jasper's hand on my back "Ness, I don't think you should tell Bella right away, she would only worry. I am also not going to tell Edward who you are either that way there is no pressure on you. Just please say you'll come over to the house and meet Edward and my parents and get to know us all more and we can always tell ease into the situation from there."

She looked at me fearfully "What if they ask questions?"

"Just tell them the story you told us, but don't mention the picture," I advised her. Poor kid. She had just been thrown a readymade family in one day. I felt a wave of calm and smiled at Jasper realizing that he was trying to sooth her worries.

Emmett stood up and smiled at Ness "Come on Niece! I'll even let you beat me at video games." He waggled his eyebrows at her coaxing a smile from her lips. I felt myself relax.

"Ok, "she replied "I'm in. But promise me now you won't just drop the Daughter bomb. I will tell you when I am ready for that" she looked at all of us expectantly.

We all agreed to say nothing and I reminded them to block their thoughts too. Not that Edward even paid attention anymore, but just in case.

While I was thinking of his gift I remembered something important "Ness what is your mom's ability? I have looked for her for years and never have seen her future?"

Renesmee turned and smiled at me "My mother is especially gifted. She has the ability to block her mind and shield herself, and she has the ability to control the four elements."

"Wow! Bella has mad skills!" shouted Emmett. Rose quickly reached over and slapped him in the back of the head for drawing attention to our table.

The first warning bell sounded startling Ness. She jumped to her feet "I'll meet you after school then. My sister "wink wink" is going hiking "wink wink" and is supposed to leave me the car."

I giggled! It was certainly going to be an interesting year!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own these characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer! I don't own the lyrics to the song, they belong to Nelly Furtado. Hope everyone is enjoying the story, please review! Check out the pictures of Ness, Edward and Bella on my profile!**

**Renesmee's POV**

They met me in the parking lot at the end of the day. I was waiting impatiently leaning against our beat up silver mustang. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I mean I have wanted all my life to know my father, but things were just happening so suddenly it was hard to digest. I chewed my lip as I thought this over. What if he didn't like me? What if I didn't like him? I mean, my mom had left him, and she was the sweetest most selfless person I knew. I was scared, confused, exhilarated and hyper all at the same time.

Jasper leaned into Alice whispering as they approached and she looked up and started towards me as a wave of calm crashed over me. I smiled realizing that Jasper was trying to help me relax "Thanks Jasper."

Alice danced up to me "Can I ride with you?" she begged giving me the puppy dog look.

I laughed "Sure, it is just as well as I don't know where we are going" I jumped into the car and turned the key in the ignition. The car rumbled under me as the music from the state of the art sound system rocked through the interior.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

Alice turned to me shaking with laughter. I shrugged giggling "Mom is using this music as her composition piece for her choreography class. She does have an interesting sense of humor!" This made Alice shriek even harder, holding her sides.

"I love it!" she chortled "It is so Bella."

We both sang along with the music on Mom's cd as I drove with Alice occasionally telling me where to turn. I noted with surprise that we were really not far from where mom and I were living. Eventually Alice directed me to turn again and we pulled down a secluded drive. A large white house surrounded by the quiet forest came into view and I felt my breathing quicken and my heart race. I couldn't do this. I turned to Alice with panic written all over my face.

She quickly grabbed my hands "It's okay Ness. You can do this. I will be right here with you."

I tried to calm myself. I concentrated on my breathing. In, out, in, out. My hands were trembling. The door of the car was suddenly pulled open and Rosalie pulled me out wrapping her arms around me.

"Shhhh, shhhh honey it's okay" she crooned into my hair. I had never felt so supported and surrounded by love. Mom and I had a wonderful relationship, she was my best friend, but this was altogether new and I liked it.

The door of the house opened and a tall blond man and a beautiful caramel haired woman ran out to the yard to see what the fuss was about. I assumed that this was Carlisle and Esme. If they had questions as to why their children were comforting what seemed to be a strange human girl they did not voice them. Instead I looked up to see both of them smiling gently at me. I straightened immediately and stepped away from Rosalie to introduce myself to them. My mother had taught me better manners.

I tilted my head smiling shyly "Hi, I'm Ness. I am so very pleased to meet you."

They both smiled and welcomed me to come into their home. I followed the family up the front steps and into the house. Wherever my father was, he had yet to make an appearance. I relaxed slightly. When we had all sat comfortably in their large living room Jasper finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"Carlisle, we met Ness at school. She just moved here last week and it was her first day" he smiled at his parents. Carlisle and Esme smiled politely but looked somewhat confused at my presence.

Alice laughed "She knows what we are Carlisle. Her mother is like us, she is a half breed."

Esme looked up suddenly and stared at me drinking in my features. I cringed back into the cushions of the couch at her scrutiny. She smiled at me with a knowing look dawning on her face. Shit. This was not going well.

Carlisle leaned forward towards me intrigued and the questions began. I spent time explaining how my mother was turned after my birth. I spoke briefly about our years in Italy living with the Volturi. I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Carlisle had also lived with them at one time. When the questioning came around to my diet though, I surprised them all.

"Yes I eat regular food, but I prefer blood. I hunt with mom at least twice a month" I explained. They looked at me amazed.

"So you can run with her and keep up on a hunt?" asked Emmett his eyes gleaming. He was already planning some fun uncle/niece bonding time by the looks of it.

"Well yes," I replied "I have the same speed as vampires do, and although I am not as strong as a vampire, I am a lot stronger than a human."

I looked at my watch, it was getting late. Mom would worry about where I was if she came home and I was not there. I sighed and stood up making ready to leave.

"Wait," cried Alice "You haven't met Edward yet!" Her eyes glazed over and she stared into space. She came back to herself quickly and clapped her hands gleefully.

I looked at her suddenly uneasy. I had a feeling this was going to be bad and that all bets were off. I was backing away towards the door ready to bolt when I saw the piano. It was beautiful; it was almost as nice as the one I had at home. My fingers flexed at my sides.

Esme spoke up then noticing the object of my interest "Do you play piano dear?" she asked.

I nodded silently and walked up to the piano running my hand over the polished top "May I?" I asked politely.

Esme smiled and her face lit up "Please, by all means go ahead. You are so much like him….." she trailed off realizing that she had said too much.

I started violently and she quickly came up and put her hand on my shoulder "I recognized your parents in your face immediately dear. Please don't be alarmed. I am just so happy to meet you and I won't say anything until you are ready. I take it your mother does not know?" she asked. I shook my head indicating that no, she did not.

I sat down at the piano and started to play. Claire de Lune. My mother's favorite. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music not noticing that someone else had entered the room. I finished the piece and started on a new melody, attempting to mimic the song that my mother had hummed me to sleep with since I was a child. I had been trying for some time to figure it out, but never seemed to get it quite right. My fingers stumbled over the keys and I sighed frustrated with myself. I pushed away from the piano and walked to the window and stared out into the forest. I heard a soft scrape as the piano bench was pulled back and the melody I had just been trying to figure out rang through the room. I spun around and looked into the face of the man who I knew immediately must be my father. He had disheveled copper hair, much like my own and a strong jaw line and full lips. His eyes were a dark smoldering black and they stared into mine flickering with several strong emotions.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know that song" he asked in a low velvet voice. While his tone was polite, I sensed an undercurrent of anguish and anger. I simply stared at him unable to form words. This was my father and I could not think of what to say to him. He stood up abruptly and sinuously advanced towards me "What is your name?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

I panicked, and looked around for help. Where had everyone gone? Shit! My breathing hitched as he stopped in front of me and looked down into my eyes. His face softened at my expression sensing my fear. He was not unkind. He grabbed my hand gently "Hey, it's ok……." He gasped as the force of my gift hit him full on.

"_Ness, you are beautiful! It will be alright…." she reassured me gently._

"_Bye Mom," I replied, sticking my tongue out at her. She winked at me and blew me a quick kiss before she spun out of the parking lot leaving a cloud of dust behind. Several students looked in awe at the silver mustang speeding down the street with music blaring loudly out of the open windows. _

My father reeled backwards and dropped my hand. He stared up at me in shock "Ness?" he questioned confused.

Alice waltzed into the room followed by the rest of the family and put her arm around me "Actually Edward, her name is Renesmee Carlie Masen Earnshaw" she announced gleefully.

He simply stared at me in shock. Before anyone could say anything else my cell phone rang loudly shattering the silence. I looked at the caller ID and cringed enabling the two way feature "Mom…." I began before I was cut off.

"Ness baby, where are you! I came home and found the house empty. Are you okay?" her voice was filled with worry. Before I could reply, the phone was plucked neatly from my hand by my none other than my father who had a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Bella love, she is here with me, she is fine" his hands were shaking, but there was no mistaking the sheer joy on his face. He turned and winked at me. What!

There were several beats of silence and then my mother's voice came hesitantly over the two way "Oh my God! Edward?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own these characters. They belong to the wise and powerful Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the lyrics to the song used in this chapter, they belong to Hinder and Nelly Furtado.**

**EPOV**

There were several beats of silence and then my angel's voice came hesitantly over the two way "Oh my God! Edward?"

I thrilled at the sound of my name from her. After so many years thinking she was lost to me forever. I smiled and realized my hands were shaking. I looked up to study the woman standing in front of me. Bella's daughter. She was beautiful. Could I dare hope she was mine? She stared directly back at me and I winked at her, trying to keep things light while I listened to her thoughts.

_Oh my God! It really is him. He knows, he knows, he staring at me….shit. My father! What the hell do I say to him? Mom….she is going to be…..oh no, Mom! How is she going to take this? I have to go…._

She _was_ mine then. I couldn't even process it. What could I say to her after being absent all of her life? What had Bella told her? Before I could say anything at all she darted forward, at vampire speed and pulled the phone from my hand. She enabled to two way again "Mom, I am on my way home, okay?" she whispered.

Bella paged back sounding….broken "It's okay Ness. I-I…..you should get to know your…father. Talk to him. He is….he is….just….stay hon, give him a chance."

Admission. Right from my angel's lips. MY daughter. Mine. All I could think of was that I had almost destroyed this beautiful girl before she even had a chance to live. I dropped my head into my hands. Bella was right to have run from me. I was a monster. I deserved no better. I looked up to see Alice scowling at me, reading my guilty thoughts by my expression and silently chastising me for them. She was right. I should concentrate on being thankful for this moment instead of beating myself up for it. I shook my head and looked up at Renesmee. Ness. Her name reverberated in my head. My daughter.

"Mom, I am coming home…I will come back here later and deal with this. Right now, you need me, and I need to talk to you, to ask you some things," countered Ness.

My daughter raised her head and stared at me blushing. My family was watching this interaction with baited breath afraid to break the silence. "I'm sorry…." she spun towards Alice "I have to go."

She peaked back at me shyly over her shoulder with her eyes so much like Bella's and blushed an even deeper shade of red. I could not let her just walk away. I wanted to know her. I wanted to know her thoughts, her likes, her dislikes. I wanted everything I had missed. I grabbed her by the wrist gently, restraining her "Please….don't" I choked out.

"I um, I have to go to her. You don't understand. She's…"she broke off then sighing and lifted her slim hand to touch my face. Before I could register surprise at her gesture she showed me exactly what she meant.

"_Mom, do you miss him…. I mean….my father?" asked a much younger Renesmee._

_Bella's back was to her as she stared out the window "I think of him every minute of every day Ness. I can't talk about him, it just hurts too much."_

"_Do you think he misses us? Why did he leave?" Ness ignored Bella's plea to stop the conversation._

"_Ness baby, sometimes we do things that are necessary. Your father did not leave us. I was forced to leave him for reasons I don't want to get into. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Bella's voice was shaking._

"_But Mom, why can't we go find him now? Do you think he still loves us?" Ness asked innocently._

"_He wouldn't want me now baby. I hurt him too many times. Now Nessie, can you give Momma a moment?" Bella whispered._

_Ness nodded and scurried out the room closing the door gently but not before seeing her mother fall to her knees as her sobs filled the room._

The vision ended and I was left staring into my daughter's eyes. The pain in Bella's voice had immobilized me, but not so much as seeing her eyes, now so much like mine. Bella was one of us. How? I was to have changed her, but never did…..I shook my head again, focusing on Renesmee.

"Now do you understand?" she asked me her eyes filled with tears. I nodded and she turned heading for the door. I grabbed my jacket and sprinted after her.

"What are you doing?" she gasped surprised by my actions.

"I am going with you. I need to see her. I need to talk to her. She has it all wrong Ness. I never stopped loving her. Never. I didn't know where she was, if she was even alive. I didn't even know you existed. I am not wasting another moment being without her, not knowing you. I can't let you walk away." I stared into her eyes hoping she could hear the sincerity in my voice, hoping she would acquiesce.

She stared at me for a long moment and nodded. It was all the encouragement I needed. I grinned at my family and jumped into the passenger side of the mustang. Ahhhh! It smelled like Bella in here. I closed my eyes and indulged in her intoxicating scent. It no longer caused me to burn and I delighted in this revelation. The car rumbled to life under us and I snapped my eyes open at the sudden primeval beat of the music that filled the car.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

I turned to my daughter and raised my eyebrow at her choice of music. She laughed at my expression.

"It's mom's cd. Actually she is using this song for her choreography composition class. She is going to make those teachers drool," she laughed harder at this thought.

I stared at her somewhat shocked. Bella. Bella dancing. Wow. She must have read the skepticism on my face.

"Mom is majoring in dance at college for the fifth time Edward. She is absolutely amazing!" I could hear the pride in her voice and nodded. Of course Bella would have changed over these last 20 years. Would I even know her now?

We pulled up to a large stone house secluded far back from the road. I noted quickly that their home bordered on the same forest as our home. We really were not that far apart and it amazed me that we had been living so close and I might never have known if not for this beautiful girl sitting beside me. My daughter I reminded myself. It would take some getting used to.

We walked up to the house in silence and Ness opened the door. I could hear music coming from further back in the house and looked at her questioningly.

"The studio. Mom must be dancing. She does that sometimes when she needs to lose herself. It looks like you are going to get to see her in action," she explained smiling.

We kicked off our shoes and I followed my daughter down a long hallway, barely covering my eagerness to see Bella. She motioned for me to be quiet and silently opened the door allowing me to peek in.

Bella was straddled on a wooden chair which was facing backwards at the front of her studio with her chin resting on the back of the chair and her hair obscuring her face. She seemed to be simply listening to the music echoing around her. She was dressed in a black racer back tank top and black yoga pants. She was easily the most beautiful thing I had seen in 20 years. I started forward towards her but Renesmee stopped me and motioned for me to wait. I was glad I did. Bella started to move to the music as the chorus began. I listened to the words as I watched her dance.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

She was stunning. It was like watching poetry in motion. You could feel every emotion radiating from her as she danced. Her eyes were shut and she never faltered, never missed a beat. Suddenly she stopped dancing and gripped the chair, breathing hard. She sobbed then and threw the chair across the room shattering it against the far wall, falling to the floor on her knees and curling forward into herself. Her palms slapped once against the floor as she cried and the light glinted off her left hand. She still wore my ring. She was my wife, the other half of me. Without thinking, I ran forward, pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her burying my face in her hair.

_Bella. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own these characters. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am glad you are all enjoying my fan fiction and I appreciate the wonderful reviews.**

**BPOV**

I was back home. Or close as you could call it to where it all began. I felt like I could breathe for the first time in 25 years. Was I finally healing? No. I would never be whole again, not without him. My fading human memories mocked me even now. I thought about him every minute of every day, especially when I looked at our daughter.

Renesmee was so beautiful, and so much like Edward. This both pleased me and saddened me. He had never known her, would probably never know her. When we moved back here from Italy, I had moved us up and down the western seaboard relocating every few years in hopes of finding the Cullens but had only ended up disappointed year after year. I had decided that this was to be our last move and then we would return to Italy and give up my foolish dreams.

They had been good to me, the Volturi. I had run to them from Edward not knowing where else to turn. As much as I loved Edward, I had wanted Renesmee as much as I wanted air to breathe. I never thought I wanted to have children when I had decided to enter this life, but I hadn't dreamed of the possibility that Edward and I could. That was the clincher. It was not just a child I wanted, but his child. He, of course, was only concerned with my safety and wanted to stop the pregnancy. I had other ideas.

I had called Rosalie for help and she had given it. She told me to go to Italy and had called Edward in the airport distracting him enough that I could make my escape. I can only imagine his panic when he had realized that I was gone. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do and it ripped my heart out. Our honeymoon on Isle Esme should have been the beginning of forever with Edward when in actuality it was the end of us.

The Italian coven had sheltered me and brought me through a pregnancy I should not have survived. A pregnancy that had lasted a short 30 days. In actuality I had not really survived, the venom that had impregnated me had eventually seeped from the amniotic fluid and into my bloodstream changing me. It was a slow painful change coming to completion after 35 days. The Italians had been forced to take the child from my body by cutting into me before the change had completed. They were worried that if they did not, the child would kill me ripping out of me, or worse, that my change would kill the child. I still do not know how they managed, but we had both survived.

Renesmee had grown rapidly, gaining full maturity at 7 years old. She had the gift or showing you her memories or thoughts through touch. The opposite of Edward's gift. I was also gifted. The privacy of my mind I had enjoyed as a human continued, and allowed me to block other vampire's powers. I was also able to affect the four elements. The Volturi had helped me in those early days to hone my talents and control my bloodlust despite the fact that it went against their lifestyle. We had finally left Volterra when Ness was five. I felt I had gained enough control over my abilities and I wanted to find Edward so we returned to the States. 20 years later and we were still searching.

I had thought a lot about what I would say to Edward if I ever found him again. What I had done to him, to us, was truly unforgiveable and I knew I had probably hurt him beyond repair. I only hoped he would be willing to get past his anger towards me to allow him to get to know his daughter. She deserved to know him and wanted to know him. She had asked me about him many times over the years, but I was still unable to talk about him. The heartbreak I lived with every day was still so fresh to me. I would have found a way out of my miserable existence long ago if it was not for my daughter.

We had moved here last week and I immediately registered myself as a dance major at the community college and registered Ness into the local high school. I had previously received degrees in English Literature but had taken a dance class on day on a whim of Ness'. I found that I enjoyed it immensely considering that I now had the grace I lacked when I was human. Dancing soon became an outlet for the emotional turmoil I was undergoing daily.

My classes had already commenced the week before, so I had arranged to drop Ness off for her first day of school, attend my classes and then leave her the car so I could hunt. Ness was nervous the whole way to school. I knew she struggled with our existence as it made it impossible for her to form bonds and friendships with humans. She was currently trying in vain to tame her unruly hair, so much like her father's.

"Ness, you are beautiful! It will be alright…." I reassured her gently.

"Bye Mom," she replied, sticking her tongue out at me. I winked at her and blew her a quick kiss before spinning out of the parking lot leaving a cloud of dust behind me.

The day passed by quickly and after dropping off the car for Ness I found myself running through the forest, reveling in how much this felt like home. I came upon a herd of deer and quickly dispatched two, sating myself. I ran awhile longer enjoying the feeling of the wind in my hair then thought of Ness and wheeled quickly towards home. She would be waiting for me.

I frowned as I emerged out of the forest behind our home. The house sat cold and dark, with no sign of my daughter. I ran to the door and entered calling her name. When she did not answer I ran to the garage and noted that the car was not here either. This was not like Ness. She was always responsible. My fear kicked up a notch and I ran to my purse and pulled out my cell phone and activated the two way feature to page her.

'Mom, " her voice came over the two way and I immediately knew by her tone that something was seriously wrong.

I panicked "Ness baby, where are you! I came home and found the house empty. Are you okay?"

If anyone had hurt her I would kill them. I felt a growl rumbling in my chest at this thought and the wind picked up outside. Damn it! I had to control myself. I was probably overreacting. I stared at the phone ready to page again if no response was forthcoming. The two way paged back and I stumbled backwards losing all my composure I heard his voice.

"Bella love, she is here with me, she is fine."

I gripped the counter leaving two indented handprints as I gasped. No. It couldn't be. I picked up my phone which I had dropped at the impossible sound of his voice and pages back "Oh my God! Edward?"

Renesmee paged back and told me she was coming home. She was worried about me. My beautiful daughter was worried about me when she had just found her long lost family and her father. This was not fair. I tried to convince her to stay. It was only right that she stay and get to know them all. I wanted this for her, but was so torn wanting it for myself too. In fact I wanted Edward more than I wanted my own life at that moment and Ness knew it.

I paged back again my voice betraying my emotions "It's okay Ness. I-I…..you should get to know your…father. Talk to him. He is….he is….just….stay hon, give him a chance."

She refused and reiterated that she was coming home. She was going to have questions for me and I knew that this time I would not be able to get out of talking to her about my betrayal of Edward. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. This was not going to be easy. I ran upstairs to change from my soiled hunting clothes and slipped into a pair of my practice clothes. I wanted a few minutes in my studio to clear my head before facing the harsh reality that I was going to have to explain to my daughter. I could only hope that she would forgive me. She was really all I had.

I flipped on my stereo and sat on the chair in my studio trying to think of what I would say to Ness while the music played around me. A song suddenly came on that reminded me of Edward and I got up and began to move letting the music take me. The words reflected so well what I was feeling. I stopped suddenly realizing that while this situation may have a happy ending for Ness it would not for me. If Ness was angry enough she might leave me and live with the Cullens. Edward might be happy to see Ness, but would never be able to love me and trust me like he had those many years ago. Then there was the question of my immortality. Edward had agreed to change me after our wedding, but he had never been happy about it. He loved the human Bella, he would never love me as I was now.

It was suddenly too much for me and I felt my hands gripping the chair. I sobbed and threw the chair against the wall, not caring what damage I caused. I had accomplished what I meant to reuniting Renesmee with Edward, but what was left for me now? I fell to my knees, sobbing at the unfairness of it all. The reality was that I had found him, but I would never have his heart again and I didn't know if I was strong enough to face that. At least in all my memories he had looked at me with love. How was I going to get through this?

I suddenly felt two arms around me and I was pulled tight against a strong masculine body. I knew his scent anywhere. Edward.

I felt him bury his face in my hair and breathe in my scent and his arms tightened around me. I peeked up to see Ness standing in the door watching us with a grin on her face. I pulled back to look at his face. The need to see his face overpowering everything else.

He stared at me with his mouth slightly parted, his eyes dark with emotion. He stroked his hand through my hair and I sighed leaning into his touch. He shuddered then and looked into my eyes "What did they do to you?" he whispered. "When did they change you, love?" I started upright and pulled away from him so fast that he grasped empty air where I had once been. I knew it. He wouldn't want me now. The disappointment when he had asked was written all over his face. I gasped again and thunder boomed outside the house. I looked wildly to the French doors that led to the backyard from the studio and without thinking, I did what I was good at, what I had done so many years ago, I ran from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for all the encouragement! It has been a bit since my last update….sick kids at home, crazy at work….I will try harder!!**

**EPOV**

She was gone. I stood quickly, all my instincts screaming at me to follow my wife out into the night. Before I could make it to the doors my daughter whispered from behind me "Don't Edward. She needs to be alone. She'll come home when she is ready to face you."

I turned to her pleading with my eyes "What did I do? Why….?"

She stared at me like I lacked intelligence "Did you think about how she must feel seeing you again? She was clearly worried that you would not forgive her, or accept her now that she is not human," she explained "and what is the first thing you do and say to her Einstein? You confirm her doubts and fears!"

I froze as the truth of her words hit me and a wave of shame washed over me. She was absolutely right. What I had said was unforgiveable. Why didn't I just tell her right away how much I had missed her? How every day since she had gone had been like a living hell for me. How much I still loved her. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

To my utter surprise Ness simply laughed it off "Don't worry, she'll be back, you can sit her down and talk to her then."

_Or seduce her…..then maybe do some talking….hahaha! _

I gaped at my daughter in shock. She remembered at my expression that I could hear her thoughts and flushed a painful red while staring at me with an amused look on her face. I had to mentally remind myself that she was no innocent child. As quickly as that thought came, the unbidden mental image Ness had alluded to began to play out in my head.

I would no longer have to be careful with my angel. I imagined the feeling of her body against mine, her lips parting and opening for my kiss, the way her mouth would feel as I made her gasp against me. Raw desire punched through my abdomen as strongly as any hunger had at these thoughts. Watching her body move tonight as she danced was a tease. I shook my head quickly. I had to get control on my thoughts…._my daughter_ was standing right beside me. Arrgh! She stared at me with a knowing smirk as I clenched and unclenched my hands. I mastered control of my emotions as this sobering realization.

After several deep breaths I turned to her suddenly nervous "I am not even sure how to begin with you…Did you want to maybe sit down and talk? I would really like to get to know you, to know about your life."

She grinned at me, her eyes sparkling "Sure Edward. I would really like that, we can talk until Mom comes back…" she trailed off clearly embarrassed as something occurred to her. I cocked my head listening.

_Am I supposed to call him Dad or can I just stick with Edward? I am really not comfortable with the whole Dad business. Ohhhh! I don't want him to be weird with me….._

I chuckled softly looking at her panicked expression "Edward is just fine Ness. You don't know me really, and I want you to be comfortable, to do what feels right for you. There are some things however that I do want to say. I don't know what you have been told, but I had no idea that you were even alive or that Bella had survived. There are stories of others….." I grimaced before continuing "They did not live through the gestation. I am so thankful to learn that you both did survive, but feel guilty in the same breath for having missed so much."

She looked at me searchingly "Is that why you wanted to end the pregnancy? Don't be upset, I do know that much at least. I know why Mom ran now….."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Does she think that I didn't want her? What do I say? I decided to be brutally honest "Ness…..Renesmee….I just didn't know. I was so scared for Bella. We never even considered the prospect of becoming pregnant because it should have been impossible. Of course I wanted you, I always wanted children…..I was just scared it would kill her, that _I_ _had killed her_ by impregnating her. I could not live with myself knowing that I had done so." I looked up to gauge her reaction to my confession.

She smiled at me reassuringly "Stop with the guilt already! You cannot change the past; you can only focus on the future, and from what I can see we have pretty much forever to establish our relationship. Besides my mother loves you, therefore I accept that you are not the monster you think yourself to be."

She was more like Bella than she knew. That gave me pride. Bella was always so special, so selfless. It was nice to see that she had raised our daughter to be the same. She had been all alone and despite that had done wonderfully with Renesmee. Or had there been someone else? I suddenly felt sick. "Ness," I hesitated not sure I should ask or if I really wanted to know "Is there someone in your mother's life? Someone I should be aware of? I don't want to make her uncomfortable." Nice save I thought to myself keeping my expression neutral.

She giggled "Are you for real? Mom has lived like a monk. I have never seen her with anyone, not that the Italian Volturi boys haven't tried!" She touched my hand and a scene flashed before me.

_Bella had the large dark haired vampire pushed up against the wall with her hand on his throat. She glared at him and hissed "I am fucking married Demetri. I don't welcome your attentions. You touch me again and you will be sorry, I don't care what Aro says! Leave me alone!"_

_He smiled and raised his hand to stroke her face ignoring her threats and she hissed and raked her nails across his cheek. When he simply chuckled and failed to release her she then backhanded him hard enough to leave the indent of her wedding ring on his face. He reached for her snarling and she simply held out her hand as if she were cradling something in it and a small flame appeared. He stopped and reassessed the situation. "Try me" she snarled backing away as Renesmee clung to her skirt._

I laughed out loud at the images, and then turned to Ness "What was the fire trick?" I asked.

"Mom's gift," she replied "She has control of the elements and she is a shield." Interesting.

"What of you?" I queried interested in what other abilities she may have.

She laughed at me "What you see is what you get. I can only transfer my memories by touch."

We talked for hours then, getting to know one another. She told me of her childhood in Italy with Bella and their many moves upon returning to the States. I learned her likes and dislikes. We discussed our love of music and I learned that she and Bella both played piano and guitar and often played songs that Bella had composed together for relaxation. She promised a show soon but warned that Bella would not be very willing and we would have to time it right.

She confessed to me her fears of forging close relationships due to who she was and how she lived. It was the single most rewarding experience of my long life. My daughter. She was wonderful.

Before I knew it she was leaning against my shoulder dozing off. She was still half human and required sleep. I instantly felt badly for depriving her of her rest and scooped her up into my arms and headed for the stairs assuming the bedrooms were on the second level. I was right. Following her scent I opened the first door at the top of the stairs and instantly knew I was in the right room. The colors were bright and vibrant, like Ness. I gently laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket before sneaking out of the room.

Since Bella was not back I decided to investigate further. I opened another door finding an office and library full of books. I was somewhat relieved to note that Bella's taste in literature had not changed. I continued down the hall past a large bathroom and came to another door. This was Bella's room. The thick perfume of her scent permeated even the outer edges of the door. I opened it quickly and stepped inside.

A king size four poster wooden bed complete with gauze curtains sat in the middle of the room. The color scheme was ivory and royal blue. To the left stood a large armoire and on the right wall a large sound system and cd collection. A set of French doors beside the bed led out to a small balcony. The doors were open and the warm breeze wafting in stirred the long curtains around the bed. A long dresser sat across from the bed, covered in candles. Another door in the right wall led to a large black marble bathroom. The scent of Bella's strawberry shampoo was strong in this room and I closed my eyes as memories of me washing her hair for her on our honeymoon crashed over me.

She would have to come home sooner or later, and I was willing to wait until she did. We had much to discuss. I strode out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed, placing my hands behind my head and closing my eyes just breathing in her heady scent. She had laid here not long ago on these pillows. It was sweet torture. I heard a small thump from balcony and knew she had come back. I kept my eyes closed and waited…..


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own these characters! They belong to Stephenie Meyer! I'm back in the saddle folks….and I will warn you, there will be a lemon…..**

**BPOV**

I swung gently onto my bedroom balcony and shook my head trying to dislodge some of the small twigs that had become entangled in my hair on my frantic escape through the forest. I can't believe I had run. Oh what Edward must think of me now….I exhaled sharply, angry at myself for my actions and strode into my room. Without missing a stride I flicked my hand towards the dresser where my many candles were standing. They immediately flamed to life. Sometimes my gift was handy. I sighed and decided that a long hot shower was what I needed to relax. I impatiently yanked my shirt over my head, tossing it behind me and was halfway to the bathroom when I heard a soft hiss and realized I was not alone.

I wheeled around into a crouch, a growl spitting up through my clenched teeth and let the wind rise to rush into the room and exterminate the candles. The dark was my ally. I could see clearly now and gasped in surprise when Edward gracefully rose from my bed and began walking towards me.

I instinctively stiffened and slowly retreated until I felt the wall at my back "Ed-Edward," I mumbled nervously "What are you doing here?"

H e stopped when he was mere inches from me and stared at me, his eyes smoldering in a familiar way "Bella," he whispered his voice husky and low.

I shivered at the raw intensity in his voice. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. All I needed to do was close the small gap and his body would be pressed against mine. The hurt, the anger, the insecurity all seemed to disappear as raw lust for him came over me. He raised his hand and stroked my cheek and I wretched my head to the side trying to escape his stare. I whimpered softly.

He growled and pulled my face back to his. "Bella," he snarled crashing his lips down onto my trembling mouth. His hands reached out, grabbed my hips and pulled me tightly against him.

"Tell me you don't want me, love, tell me to stop," he murmured as he pulled his lips from my mouth and began gently sucking and kissing my neck.

I shivered again but said nothing, unable and unwilling to stop him. My arms snaked around him without conscious thought. He pulled back slightly to look at me "I love you Bella. I have always loved you. I will always love you. You are my wife." His hands were shaking and his mouth was pressed in a hard line "I thought you were dead. I-I……..Fuck Bella! Don't you ever leave me again. Promise me. Tell me you love me. Tell me you need me."

I stared up him shocked at the intensity of his revelation. Edward never swore. Ever. "Edward….I am so, so sorry. I had to….she was a part of you….of your love….and I just couldn't…." I trailed off then and bowed my head "I have lived with your memory every day since we have been apart. I love you and I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, your love."

He growled and pulled my chin up forcing me to look at him "Bella, stop. Enough. Do you love me?"

"Yes," I whispered unable to turn away from his gaze.

"Then that is enough," he bent his head to mine again and captured my lips and there was no longer the need for words between us.

His arms tightened around me as our kiss became more passionate. I moaned against his mouth and he parted his lips in response and licked my bottom lip with his tongue. I gasped at the sensation and he gently opened my lips and let his tongue enter my mouth. We had never kissed like this before. It would have been impossible when I was still so human and fragile. It was amazing. I wanted so much more. His hand slowly stroked up my bare stomach and cupped my breasts. I shivered as my nipples tightened. Edward felt my response and groaned. He wanted more too.

"You are going to be the death of me, love" he gasped, his lips on my shoulder.

I pulled my hands from his hair and brought them to the hem of his shirt wanting to feel him against me. He stood patiently as I peeled it over his head and dropped it at my feet his eyes gently searching mine.

"Bella," he breathed "I want you, but I don't want to rush you. Are you sure?"

I growled at him then and lightly ran my nails across his abdomen while I licked his bare shoulder. He hissed with pleasure and I smiled sweetly at him "Well, I suppose we could wait…"

Before I was finished the sentence I was on my back on the bed and he was over me. He growled and bent his head to my neck again and began kissing and licking down my body. When he reached my breasts his arm snaked around me and unsnapped the clasp of my bra. I arched my back as he peeled the lace from me and lowered his lips to kiss the valley between my breasts. He slowly began licking breast while his hand massaged the other and I moaned in ecstasy.

When his mouth opened and he took the peak of my breast in his mouth I lost all reason. It was all new with him; there were no boundaries, no restraints. He had never been able to love me like this before and I almost felt guilty now knowing how much he had had to hold back. I gasped his name and he groaned in response. My hands were at the button of his pants before I knew what I was doing. Two seconds later they were off and across the room somewhere. I could feel him now pressing against me. I lowered my shield.

_Edward….ahhh…I need you…want you…..oh God please….._

"Bella….Bella…I can hear you" he murmured in wonder, smiling against my stomach as he slowly peeled my pants down my legs. I pulled him back up to me and kissed him passionately.

_I love you…I love you…._

He hooked his hands into the waistband of my boy shorts and ripped them in his impatience.

_Hurry Edward…..hurry….._

I raised my feet and hooked my toes into his boxer briefs sliding them off him deftly. He looked at me in wonder and I smiled seductively. His breath hissed out when I reached down and stroked him, and he pushed my hand away and moved over me lowering himself to press every inch of our bodies against one another.

I began kissing him in earnest now and we began to move against one another savoring the delicious friction, our breaths mingling as we gasped and moaned. I was ready to explode when he suddenly shifted his hips and I felt him press against me, ready.

He looked down at me "I love you Bella."

I gasped his name as he slid into me, and tangled my hands into his hair. He began to move slowly his eyes never leaving mine. He felt so good. I moaned his name and turned my face into his neck wrapping my legs around his waist. He took this as encouragement and began to thrust deeper. The bed creaked in protest under our writhing bodies as the intensity built. I licked his neck and bit down hard on his shoulder and he growled and thrust faster and harder holding none of himself back.

"Edward…..Edward…." I yelled as I spun over the edge with the most intense orgasm of my life. He followed right behind me, throwing his head back with a roar and thrusting a few more times riding his release.

He rolled off me and gently pulled me against his chest wrapping his arms around me "Bella," he whispered "Don't leave me ever again."

I nodded and kissed his chest and snuggled closer to him "Never…."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own these characters……except for Erik D'Aleo. He is all mine folks. The rest of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the lyrics to the song used, they belong to Chantal Kreviazick. Here comes some drama for you……**

**EPOV**

I held her in my arms and was content. I had found peace again. I had found grace. I loved her so much. I knew there was so much to talk about to make for the lost time between us, but at that moment nothing existed beyond my need to touch her, to be close to her. I wanted her again….but I did not wish to push her. I could wait, I told myself.

We lay entwined until the sun began to peak through the clouds. Bella rolled over to face me and kissed me passionately and I grabbed her hips, pulling her against my evident arousal, all thoughts of waiting going out the window.

"Why Edward," she giggled "I never…" and squirmed out of my tight hold.

"Bella," I wheedled giving her the puppy dog look.

"Edward, I have to go to class. Besides, your daughter will be awake soon. She may sleep like the dead, but we aren't exactly quiet and well…." She trailed off somewhat embarrassed.

She was right, of course. It would not do to have Renesmee hearing us being intimate. I looked at her and smiled "Tonight?"

"You had better be ready Mr. Cullen," she winked as she scooted out of bed.

"You have no idea Mrs. Cullen," I licked my lips and stared at her glorious body as she stood naked beside the bed. She giggled and threw a pillow at my head.

"Put some music on and stay in bed. I am going to go and have a shower, and if you are a nice boy I will let you drive me to class today," she teased as she walked into the bathroom.

I stood up, stretched and walked over to the stereo. I looked over the large assortment of music and was reaching for a favorite band of mine when I spotted a disc sitting on one of the speakers. It was a simple burnt disc with the words Bella and Ness written on it with a sharpie marker. I grabbed it with interest, deposited it into the stereo and threw myself back on the bed. I pulled the sheet up to my waist as the music started and closed my eyes listening. I smiled when I heard Bella groan from the shower in embarrassment and knew immediately that this was one of her compositions that Ness had told me about. My smile grew even wider as I heard the lyrics.

Baby, before you  
Well, I was bad news  
In lettin' me love you  
I think I can get through

Oh, baby before you  
Well, I was so scared  
I was a train wreck waitin' to happen  
On the way to nowhere

And now I think it's kinda funny that you say you love me  
You tell me that I'm crazy then you smile

And now I think I'll get through  
The end of the world  
And now I think I'll get through  
Bein' a girl  
Now I think I'll get through  
Anything  
And now I think I'll get through

Now honey around you  
I'm feelin' so good  
'Cause you picked me up out of the rough  
And you polished me up and made me brand new

And baby before you,  
There was just a black hole  
Yeah I was beat down, blacked out  
My darling you couldn't even know

But ever since I met you on a cloudy Monday  
I can't believe how much I love the rain

And now I think I'll get through  
The end of the world  
And now I think I'll get through  
Life as a girl  
Now I think I'll get through  
Anything  
Now I think I'll get through

Ever since I met you on a cloudy Monday  
I can't believe how much I love the rain

And now I think I'll get through  
The end of the world  
And now I think I'll get through  
Life as a girl  
Now I think I'll get through  
Anything  
Now I think I'll get through

To say I was pleased didn't cover it. She had written this about me. She loved me. I lay back and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. The shower had stopped a few minutes ago and I knew it wouldn't be long. There was so much I needed to say to her. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention. The bedroom door suddenly burst open and in walked my daughter "Mom, can I borrow your black knee boots….." Renesmee's voice trailed off as her eyes took in the sight of me in an obvious state of undress, reclining in her mother's bed.

"Umm, good morning……Edward" she sputtered, blushing a painful red.

_Holy shit! Mom had make up sex! This is good, but awkward…..hahahaha!_

Before I could say anything else Bella walked out of the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around her "Now Mr. Cullen, please try to behave your sexy self and tonight I will……" she stopped midsentence when she noticed we were not alone and turned to glare at me "A little warning would have been nice Edward."

She turned to Ness "Sorry baby. I am so embarrassed that you had to find out this way. I wanted to talk to your first to make sure you were okay with this, but things happened and…."

"Mom," my daughter reached out to touch Bella "I am not mad…..shocked somewhat……but not mad. All my life I hoped to have us together as a family. Now we are, so I couldn't be happier. Besides, I could never deny you this. You love him."

She spun to look at me and her eyes narrowed "And you had better love her and be good to her or you will be answering to me."

I nodded and smiled at her trying to convey I had no intention of doing otherwise. Bella wrapped her arms around Ness and kissed her forehead "I love you Nessie" she whispered "Go on downstairs, and I will get dressed and be down."

I wanted nothing more that to get up and wrap my arms around them both, but my current state of undress was not going to allow that. Once Renesmee left the room Bella turned to the armoire and hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She then grabbed a small black tote and began shoving dance gear into it preparing for her day. When she was done she spun to plant a kiss on my chest "I am going downstairs to talk to Ness. Why don't you give us a minute then join us?" she smiled and I sensed a shift, and a change in the room.

_Love you Edward. Don't worry….._

I smiled widely at her letting her know just how much I liked that she would allow me to hear her "I love you too. Just give me a minute and I will be down."

I waited until she was out of the room before searching for my clothes. I wanted to give her enough time to speak to our daughter before I crashed their little conversation. I had just finished zipping up my jeans and was still shirtless when I heard a soft thump from the balcony. I smiled thinking that Bella was trying to play games with me and then stiffened as the breeze changed and I caught an entirely unfamiliar scent.

"Belly, mo muirnin" a soft voice called teasingly. I growled and dropped into a defensive stance as a tall inhumanely handsome man walked into her room from the balcony like he owned the place. He was slightly shorter than I was, but quite muscular and had tousled brown hair streaked with blond. His eyes were a clear pale blue and they widened in shock at my appearance.

"Who the fuck are you?" he roared, clearly not happy with my presence.

Never mind that. Who the fuck was he? Ness had told me that Bella was not involved with anyone, but maybe she was not being truthful. I growled again. Bella was my wife, and I was not going to give up so easily after finding her again. I was ready to launch myself at him when the door was flung open and Bella streaked across the room and into the man's waiting arms, my daughter hot at her heels.

"Erik!" she cried her face full of joy.

What the hell!

The man laughed and pulled her and Ness close to him "I have missed my two favorite girls!"

They are _my_ girls, my mind shrieked. My anger was growing.

I tried to listen to their thoughts as nobody was offering me any sort of explanation. Nothing. It was silent. I hissed in frustration. What was wrong with me? At the sound Bella whipped her head around and smiled at me. She grabbed the man by the hand and physically dragged him over to meet me.

"Erik, this is Edward. Edward Cullen, Renesmee's father. Edward this is Erik D'Aleo. Erik and I have been friends since before Ness was born. He took care of me in Italy," she bounced excitedly "I am so glad for the two most important men in my life to finally meet each other. I have told Erik all about you."

Erik looked at me like he wanted nothing more than to kill me on the spot. I looked from him to Bella and Renesmee's smiling faces. I could play nice for them. I narrowed my eyes, grit my teeth and held out my hand smiling "Nice to meet you Erik."


End file.
